101 Ways to Wake Up
by Awesometastic-Bubbles
Summary: Gill wakes up 101 different ways everyday when a new farmer moves into town. Rated T for future parts and language to come.


1: Alarm Clock

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" My alarm wailed.

"Aaaaaaaggggggghhhh." I moaned, not wanting to get up for work. I had to though.

I slump out of bed to my closet. I put on my long sleeved, button up shirt, pull a sweater vest over that, and slip into my plaid pants. I am your very definition of a dork, I read big books, work at Town Hall/the library, and I'm not very popular.

I walk over to the kitchen of my one floor house. I live alone so most people would think I'm lonely, but I like having no people to bug me.

The cabinet creaked as I took a bowl down, quickly taking a spoon from the drawer. A trickle of milk pour into it from the jug I held. I then put the cereal, corn flakes to be exact, in the pool of milk.

I began eating, and then I remember what today was. The new farmer would be coming today. My father, the mayor, told me to meet, welcome and show them around the island. "Great, someone else deal with." I said out loud, pessimistically.

I ate the last of the corn flakes, leaving a few drips of milk. Throwing it in the sink, I picked up the small dark blue book that is my journal. I left home.

The sunlight was just above the horizon, birds chirping and twittering, and dew was shimmering on the grass. I was glad I decide to buy a little bit of land in Caramel River District, no one lived there. The only people that ever came around were Toby and Renee, and they are usually on their way to Caramel Falls. The farm was here, so the farmer would make things livelier, something I don't really want.

I came to the main part of Waffle Island, Waffle Town. I walked to the turn that would take me to the Town Hall. "Gill! Hey, how's work been?" A loathsome voice cried.

Turning to my right, I found the small girl with lilac colored hair in a frilly, girly dress. "What do you want Luna?" I sighed; this girl has had a crush on me since I was fifteen.

"Can anyone be nice to you without you suspecting they want something?" She said, mad at me.

"Anyone but you" I said in a non-emotional tone. I left without hearing her retort.

I came to the town square in front of Town Hall. Looking at the clock tower to the right, I found it was 7:30, half an hour before work started.

I opened my journal to a new page and started to write with the pen I always keep with it.

April 2, 2009

Today the new farmer is coming to town. I wonder if they'll actually do something good for the town, more crops and animal products means more food and exports. We do need to bring this poor town something to be proud of; maybe this is just what we need, not that I'll tell the farmer that. I'll treat her like everyone else here; ignore them unless I need to talk to them.

"Excuse me; are you the person showing me around town?" A feminine, sweetly toned voice interrupted my writing. I looked up to find a girl, about 5'4" with orange-red hair and amber eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, reveling that her ears weren't pierced, all of the girls around my age on the island had theirs pierced. She looked fragile, with no muscle mass. "My name is Melody, Mel for short, I'm the farmer." She said with a smile. She had on a purple t-shirt and blue jeans, sneakers on her feet. A small rucksack on her back must have been carrying all she had; no other bags were with her. In her arms she clutched a book; it was a hard cover and purple.

"You don't look as if you can farm, with you being so frail looking." I told her, giving my honest opinion.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, live by it buddy boy." She retorted back to me.

"Touché, I suppose I have to show you around, that's what my father told me to do." I said sourly, I was missing a whole day's work because of her.

"You know, I'd kinda like to know your name," Mel touched her index finger to her chin "or I could just call you buddy boy."

"My name is Gill, Gill Hamilton." I turned around with my back to her, "Come, you have to see Town Hall, then to the rest of town." I opened the door for her.

"Why thank you, I wouldn't have guessed you were such a gentleman." She said in a teasing way.

"I have to make a good impression, that's what father told me to do." I shrugged her fake compliment off.

I walked in after her, to find that Elli and my father were both inside. How do they get here without me noticing?

My father came up to us, "Welcome to the island Melody, I'm Mr. Alexander Hamilton."

"I go by Mel. Wasn't he Washington's Secretary of Treasury? Leader of the Federalist party towards beginning of the United States?" Mel said with her pinky finger tapping her cheek.

"I see you know your history, that's who I'm named after." He grinned.

"I read in my free time, where's the library around here?" She asked my father.

"I would answer that but I have important matters in town, Good-Bye Gilligan, Mel." My father replied using the full name he had given me. How incompetent is a man who names his own son after a television character, mother said Gilbert, that I could have lived with but she died before I was named so I share my name with a fictional sailor. I hate him for this.

Akari turned towards me, "Gilligan, eh? Do you want me to call you that?"

"No," I quickly answered, "I loathe my first name."

"Then I hear by dub with the power that I don't have, Gilly." She told me in queenly manner.

"Better then Gilligan I suppose…" I mumbled, and then I turned towards Elli who was giggling. "And this is Elli, who should be doing her work instead of laughing at people."

"Chill Gill, it's just a few seconds without writing or putting away books, It's nice to meet you Mel, the library is right upstairs." She shrugged at me.

"Thanks Elli, would you like a nickname?" The farmer asked.

"No thanks." Elli answered.

"Okay, So Gilly, You didn't tell me your father was the mayor of town." Her eyes looked into mine, arms folded across her chest.

"It doesn't seem that important." I answered, "We really should get going to meet the rest of town."

"Alrighty then," Akari's sing-song voice answered me.

***

After meet Luke, Bo and Dale and Mel promising to have fun with Luke tomorrow, I brought her to her home. It was a short walk from mine, sadly.

"Thanks Gilly, after I'm done hanging out with Luke tomorrow I'm gonna stop by Town Hall to check out some books." She smiled.

"See you tomorrow then." I replied.

I went home in silence, not knowing what was coming the next day.


End file.
